1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a highly safe and stable aircraft having a structure in which a main body and sub bodies positioned in both sides of the main body are linked to each other by plural wings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A canard wing is positioned in the front of a main wing. The canard wing creates an upward lift to assist a lift of the main wing, and thus functions to improve stability of an aircraft. In a conventional aircraft using a canard, the canard is sufficiently short compared with the main wing, and the main wing adopts of a sweptback wing style, to reduce influence from turbulence occurring behind the canard (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-276033).
The present inventor has made more efficient use of a canard described above and developed aircrafts with high safety and stability (ref. Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-037965 and 2001-344119). Flight tests using scale-down models thereof have proved extremely high stability. To practice these models as passenger aircrafts and transport aircrafts, more specific developments in their structures have been demanded.